


Twisted Up Inside

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [23]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Adam and Kim are there for each other after losing the baby.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Kim Burgess
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 4





	Twisted Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Twisted Up Inside  
Characters: Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess  
Pairing: Adam/Kim  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Adam and Kim are there for each other after losing the baby.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Broken

PUtP #23: Twisted Up Inside

When Kim lost the baby, Adam couldn't do much as she pulled away. It was like the more he tried to be there for her, the more she pushed him away.

He was broken at the loss of their baby. It had taken time to get used to the idea, but once he had, he'd been ready to be the best father ever.

Now it was over and he felt like someone ripped his guts out. Adam sat on Kim's bed. She'd taken a week off work and avoided visitors or calls.

She must've forgotten that she'd given him a key to her place. So, he used it and let himself inside to find Kim crying in her bed.

Adam scooted closer to Kim. He wrapped his arms around her and ignored when she said to leave. "I won't. You shouldn't grieve alone. I loved our baby, too."

Kim wiped her eyes, fought against Adam and then stopped. "I didn't think I wanted to be a mother. Ever since the baby died, I've been twisted up inside."

Adam nodded. "I didn't think I wanted to be a father. I'd even protested it at first. Now, I miss our baby more than anything."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
